codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Altered COD Timeline (R.I.P Yuri)
The following is an altered timeline that forms my new story idea, the TACITUS Series. NOTE: This idea was inspired by a real-life chat between a college classmate of mine involving a story where the timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts ''is altered. This eventually became the timeline you see now due to ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered ''giving you the option to kill Vladimir Makarov alongside Imran Zakhaev in the remastered version of campaign mission One Shot, One Kill. Enjoy! Ancient History 1. 30 AD-Start of the Apostolic Age. 2. Sometime between 30 and 100 AD-Corvus, a mass movement named after the genus of birds that includes crows, is founded. 3. 54 A.D.-Nero comes to power. 4. 100 AD-Apostolic Age ends; Corvus grows into a multinational movement. 1800s 1. 1818= Heinrich Marx is assassinated at the hands of futuristic time traveling assassins before he can marry Henrietta Pressburg and therefore erases Karl Marx from existence; however, this ultimately fails to prevent Communism from forming, as someone else forms the idea of Communism in his place. 2. 1878= Besarion Vanovis Jughashvili is murdered at the hands of time traveling “assassins” before he can marry Ekaterine "Keke" Geladze and therefore give birth to Ioseb Besarionis dze Jughashvil (Joseph Stalin). 3. 1878= Ghost member Logan Walker is able to prevent Klara Polzl (Adolf Hitler’s future mother) from marrying Alois Hitler (Adolf Hitler’s father). Alois Hitler is murdered at the hands of time traveling assassins soon after Logan Walker successfully sabotages the marriage of Klara Polzl. This successfully stops the Nazis from coming into existence and therefore, World War II never happens, at least for now. 4. 1883=Alessandro Mussolini, father of soon-to-be future Fascist dictator Benito Mussolini, is murdered by futuristic “time travel agents” before he can marry Rosa Maltoni, erasing Benito Mussolini from existence. 5. 1890= A time traveling future assassin kills Ngyen Sinh Sac and his wife before Ho Chi Minh can be born. This alters the course of the Cold War, particularly the Vietnam War. 6. 1893= A future assassin attempts to kill Mao Zedong’s parents Mao Yichang and Wen Qimei before Mao Zedong can be born, but only succeeds in killing Mao Yichang before being gunned down by Chinese police. 1900s 1900s 1. 1904= Future assassins kill Friedrich Steiner’s parents a few days after his first birthday and later kidnap Steiner, adopting him as their own. 2. 1914= Nikita Dragovich’s parents are assassinated before Nikita Dragovich is born. 3. 1922= Lev Kravchenko’s parents are assassinated before Lev Kravchenko can be born. 4. 1925= Days before Pol Pot’s birth, Pol Pot’s parents are assassinated by time traveling assassins seeking to prevent the Khmer Rogue from coming into existence. 5. 1947= Yuri Belov (Seth Sincox) is born 6. 1944= Natalya Fashkova (Nataliya Varfolomeeva) is born. 7. 1945= Agnes Peterson (Alura Thomas) is born 8. 1948= Futuristic assassins attempt to kill Imran Zakhaev’s parents before he is born, but fail and therefore Imran Zakhaev is still brought into existence. 9. 1958= Hershel von Shepherd’s parents are targeted for assassination, but they manage to escape and Hershel von Shepherd is brought into existence. 10. 1959= Logan Walker and his sister Morgan successfully infiltrate the Yankees and Fidel Castro is recruited into the Yankees instead of being a dictator. 11. 1969= Logan Walker successfully sabotages the marriage of Diego Almagro’s parents before Diego can be born, erasing Diego Almagro from existence. 12. 1970= A futuristic assassin attempts to kill Vladimir Makarov’s mother before she can give birth to Vladimir Makarov. The attempt fails and Makarov is brought into existence. 13. 1974= Gabriel Rorke is erased from existence when Logan Walker successfully sabotages the engagement between Rorke’s soon-to-be future parents before they can marry. 14. 1986= In an alternate twist to the Black Ops timeline, Raul Menendez is killed when a futuristic time traveler code-named “Black Eagle” kills Menendez during the Angolan Civil War, successfully preventing Cordis Die from coming into existence. 15. 1987= Alicia Coven is born. 16. 1996= The normal timeline is dealt a huge blow when Imran Zakhaev' and Vladimir Makarov are accidentally killed by time traveler Breanne Sawyer (LeAnne Gildehaus) before a team of time traveling assassins can reach Zakhaev first. · This “double death” completely alters the Modern Warfare timeline of the series; the Second Russian Civil War never occurs and neither do the Russian invasion of America (thanks to Makarov, had he lived) and World War III (also thanks to Makarov, had he lived). · This also leads to a huge deviation from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare timeline, which leads into the TACITUS Timeline. 17. 1996= Guilt-ridden over the accidental murder of Zakhaev, Breanne adopts Zakhaev’s son Viktor. 18. 1998= Alicia Coven is kidnapped, held captive for weeks, and later rescued by gangsters, but has been brainwashed by her captors into believing her parents died in a house fire. 19. 1998= '''Natalya Fashkova is born 20. 1999= Leonid Voroshilov is born. 2000s 1. 2000= Operation Desert Storm doesn’t happen-Saddam Hussein remains in power; Osama bin Laden assassinated at the hands elite special forces and criminals known as Task Force GARGOYLE. 2010s 1. 2011: · January 23-Viktor Z. Sawyer, after hiding out in America for eleven years, flees America and hides out in England. · 2. 2012: · On October 5, the United States president and British prime minister order troops in Iraq to withdraw, leaving it in the hands of British and American-trained Iraqi Army soldiers. 3. 2014-2015= The Revolution grows in popularity, with Viktor becoming the most influential person in US history; the Islamic State of Iraq, Syria and the Levant is formed, headed by Abu Bakr Muhammad (instead of Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi, who was erased from history). 4. 2015= Far East Crisis-Jack Holloway investigates terrorist activity and stops a sinister conspiracy in China, along with Alicia Coven and Leonid Voroshilov. 5. 2016: · December 27-Operation Prometheus exposed by sorority girls working with teenage vigilantes. 6. 2017: · January 4-Massive crackdown on the CIA thanks to Shadow Force and Task Force REAPER. · January 3-ISIL changes its name to the Islamic State of New Palestine. · January 10-Corvus reemerges in the United States and other major superpowers, now a global mass media movement. · May 22-June 5-Black Summer-ISNP successfully launches a cyber-attack on United States power grid and plunges America into two week blackout; ISNP operation exposed and foiled on June 5, thanks to the Untouchable Patriots, a union of Shadow Force, Task Force REAPER, TACITUS, and other groups, and the power restored soon afterwards. 7. 2018: · January 20-New US President Benjamin King PZ1 is sworn into office. · January 30-In response to the ISNP attack on the power grid, Congress enacts “extreme” immigration laws to the United States · February 10-A new amendment is passed into the Constitution, legalizing a new holiday called Death Fest-Ordinary citizens nationwide can obtain permits to become civilian “vigilantes” and legally hunt down and kill all criminals, including terrorists on American soilPZ2 , during the month of October (specifically the week of Halloween), and as a way of celebrating Christmas and the New Year (at the end of December and the beginning of January). · March 10-Religious communities across the United States and abroad protest the passing of the Death Fest holiday and condemn the indiscriminate “vigilante war” against terrorism and crime. · February 13-Ashley Westbrook and her brother Derek Westbrook become the first licensed “Death Fest vigilantes” in America. ---- PZ1Inspired by and based on future US President Donald Trump PZ2Inspired by the annual Purge from The Purge films 200s 1. 1. 2000= Operation Desert Storm doesn’t happen-Saddam Hussein remains in power; Osama bin Laden assassinated at the hands elite special forces and criminals known as Task Force GARGOYLE. 2010s 1. 2011: · January 23-Viktor Z. Sawyer, after hiding out in America for eleven years, flees America and hides out in England. · 2. 2012: · On October 5, the United States president and British prime minister order troops in Iraq to withdraw, leaving it in the hands of British and American-trained Iraqi Army soldiers. 3. 2014-2015= The Revolution grows in popularity, with Viktor becoming the most influential person in US history; the Islamic State of Iraq, Syria and the Levant is formed, headed by Abu Bakr Muhammad (instead of Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi, who was erased from history). 4. 2015= Far East Crisis-Jack Holloway investigates terrorist activity and stops a sinister conspiracy in China, along with Alicia Coven and Leonid Voroshilov. 5. 2016: · December 27-Operation Prometheus exposed by sorority girls working with teenage vigilantes. 6. 2017: · January 4-Massive crackdown on the CIA thanks to Shadow Force and Task Force REAPER. · January 3-ISIL changes its name to the Islamic State of New Palestine. · January 10-Corvus reemerges in the United States and other major superpowers, now a global mass media movement. · May 22-June 5-Black Summer-ISNP successfully launches a cyber-attack on United States power grid and plunges America into two week blackout; ISNP operation exposed and foiled on June 5, thanks to the Untouchable Patriots, a union of Shadow Force, Task Force REAPER, TACITUS, and other groups, and the power restored soon afterwards. 7. 2018: · January 20-New US President Benjamin King is sworn into office. · January 30-In response to the ISNP attack on the power grid, Congress enacts “extreme” immigration laws to the United States · February 10-A new amendment is passed into the Constitution, legalizing a new holiday called Death Fest-Ordinary citizens nationwide can obtain permits to become civilian “vigilantes” and legally hunt down and kill all criminals, including terrorists on American soil[[|[]] during the month of October (specifically the week of Halloween), and as a way of celebrating Christmas and the New Year (at the end of December and the beginning of January). · March 10-Religious communities across the United States and abroad protest the passing of the Death Fest holiday and condemn the indiscriminate “vigilante war” against terrorism and crime. · March 13-Ashley Westbrook and her brother Derek Westbrook become the first licensed “Death Fest vigilantes” in America. * December 25-United States of America announces first "Death-Fest" * January 1-2= "Death Fest" launched 8. 2019-Technological Revolution: * February 10-Discovery of cure for HIV * March 2-Human experimentations (with consent from subjects) become legal in the United States of America * March 3-Untouchable Patriots become first volunteers for "cryonic freezing" experimentation. * April 11-Re-emerges of Corvus, now a social media organization. 2020s TBA